Endless Nightmare
by vegiegurl
Summary: DracoUsagi- Usagi is now sailor Cosmos and only Rei, Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna and Makoto are alive. They won't let me upload, so I can't update.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, altough I wish I did. sighs So please don't sue me.  
  
This story is after the battle with Chaos, and only Usagi, Rei, Haruka and Makoto are alive. I don't know the whole story behind that fight. I only know that I like Sailor Moon. So don't be too harsh on me with the reviews. puppy dog eyes Also I'm changing some events in Sailor Moon to fit my story.

Prologue- a few days before the battle with Galaxia and Chaos.  
  
Usagi sat looking at the sunset. As usual she was at their meeting place. For the past two months she had secretly been meeting Draco Malfoy where he was teaching her to control her powers and how to do Earthly magic. But since she didn't have a wan and she couldn't use his, he was helping her do magic without having to use a wand. Instead she mixed Lunarian magic with Earth magic, allowing her to use her Lunarian powers without having to transform into Sailor Moon and doing Earth magic without having to use a wand.  
  
Usagi sighed. Thinking about the upcoming battle, tears came to her eyes. Having overheard Pluto and Chronos talking by accident while visiting Pluto she knew the outcome of the battle.  
  
flashback  
  
_Usagi had been coming home from a meeting at Rei's temple when she decided to visit Pluto because she was seemed so sad and lonely. Transforming, she teleported herself to the Gates of Time where she overheard Pluto and Chronos talking. "Why must this happen to her?" she heard Pluto say. "The Princess is now stronger. She will be able to defeat Chaos," Chronos replied. "Yes I know. Her training sessions with Draco really helped her. But why must she loose all those she loves in order to defeat Chaos?" "It is unfortunate I know. But that has been her destiny since before she was born.It seems that Fate, Chance and Destiny will not be on her side for many years to come."  
_  
end of flash back

Usagi sniffled. So that is my destiny. She thought. To destroy evil, but to loose those I love. Some destiny. She rested her head on her knees and started to cry. She wasn't crying like she used to when she fell or was late to school. This time she was really crying.


	2. Draco

I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. If I own anything in this story, it's the plot and any characters I make up.  
  
Chapter 1- after the sorting  
  
".. this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who is not here at this moment, will be –"  
  
Out of nowhere a ball of light suddenly appeared. When the light cleared away a silver-haired girl holding a raven-haired and a brunette girl. At her side stood another girl- one with short blond hair. All 4 girls were bruised and badly hurt. The silver-haired girl laid the two injured girls on the floor and kneeled at their side. "Do you think you can heal them, Koneko?" the blonde one asked her. "I'm not sure, Haruka," the silver-haired girl replied. Haruka looked around. "Where are we anyway? Do you know?"  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Usagi looked up at hearing her name being called. Her vision was a little hazy, but she knew who it was. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.  
  
"Draco? Draco is that you?" She got up. Tears coming to her eyes she ran into his arms. "Draco, it is you." Draco looked towards the blonde. "Hey, Ruka." Haruka had followed Usagi one day and found out that Draco was training Usagi. Since then they had become friends. Haruka now respected Draco, and Draco had respected her. "Hey, Runt." Draco then noticed the two scouts lying on the floor.  
  
"What happened to them," He asked Usagi. "Chaos." Draco nodded. He looked at her hair. "So you've become Sailor Cosmos." He looked at the scouts lying on the floor. "Can you heal them?"  
  
"I think so, but I'm gonna need some energy." Draco nodded knowing what she meant.  
  
Another bright light appeared near where the first one appeared.  
  
"PUU, HOTORU!" 


	3. More Scouts Alive

DISCLAIMER: crying I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. So please don't sue. I'm already broke and in debt. I do have a quarter now, but I'm saving it for emergencies.  
  
Chapter 2: More Scouts Alive  
  
Another bright light appeared where the first one had.  
  
"PUU, HOTARU"  
  
In place of the light were two figures, a dark haired woman kneeling on the floor and balancing herself using a staff, and a girl with chin length black hair standing next to her. Knowing what was going to happen next, Draco quickly let Usagi go, and she ran to where "Puu" and Hotaru were, stumbling in the process. But she quickly got up and reached the woman just as she fell. She turned the woman on her back and look at the little girl hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry Usa-Hime, but I can't. I already tried that," the little girl said tears coming to her eyes. (A.N. They don't know which one of them is Pluto and which is Hotaru yet. Also they are speaking Japanese until I say otherwise. And Draco knows how to speak Japanese.)  
  
"It's not your fault Hotaru. But I thought you guys were dead."  
  
"We were dead, but because of who I am and because who Pluto is, we will always be brought back. As long as there's time, Pluto will never die, and as long as there's life I will never die. We are both cursed with immortality," Hotaru said sadly.  
  
"How about the others? Will they be brought back?"  
  
"No, they will not. Normally they would have been, but since they were killed by a Senshi, they cannot be brought back to life."  
  
Now Draco was really confused. Even though they always teased Usagi, he knew that none of the scouts would ever betray her. They were dedicated to protecting her.  
  
"What do you mean killed by a Senshi? I thought Chaos did this."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No. We defeated him two weeks ago."  
  
"Then who did this to you guys?" Draco was now shouting.  
  
"Mamoru. The baka is the one that did this," Haruka answered him. "He betrayed us and I will kill him."  
  
"No!" Usagi cried, tears coming to her eyes and shaking her head furiously. "No he didn't do this."  
  
"What are you talking about? I was there. I saw what he did, to me, to the scouts, and to Michiru." Haruka was the one shouting now as she slowly made her way to Usagi.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I know you think it was him, but it wasn't. I'm sure it wasn't"  
  
flashback  
  
"Usagi, run we'll hold him back."  
  
"No, Rei. I can't leave you, Haruka and Makoto behind. I won't let you guys die like the others," Usagi said looking at the fallen scouts.  
  
"Please, Usako. Please go."  
  
"Mamoru?" she took a step towards him.  
  
"No, Usako. Don't come any closer. I can't hold him off much longer. Please take the rest of the scouts and go. Please, Usako. Gomen–arrgh!!!" His eyes suddenly became blank, and she knew her Mamo-chan was no longer in control.  
  
end of flashback  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It wasn't him. He didn't want to kill the other Senshi. He was being controlled by the darkness."  
  
"The nightmare continues, the princess sleeps Until she wakes the Princess weeps."  
  
(Okay, so it's not the best, but at least it rhymes.)  
  
hime- princess senshi- soldier baka –idiot gomen- sorry 


	4. Somebody New, Yet Old

DISCLAIMER: yyeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've got a dollar. I feel like the richest girl in the world. Too bad I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter cause then I'd feel like the richest girl in the universe. sighs Oh well, on to the story.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 3: Somebody New, Yet Old  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"It wasn't him. He didn't want to kill the other Senshi. He was being controlled by the darkness."  
  
"The nightmare continues, the princess sleeps Until she wakes the Princess weeps."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Headmaster, should we help them?"  
  
"No, I think it best if we don't interfere."  
  
"But look at them. They're hurt beyond reason."  
  
"Now, now, Professor McGonagall, do you not think I would have helped them long ago if they needed my help."  
  
"Of course they need your help, look at them." Professor McGonagall sighed. "They look so young."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving, my dear professor."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
But Dumbledore (for those of you who didn't know that was him before, shame on you) only smiled, a twinkle in his eye. Wait and you shall see Professor. He thought smiling to himself. He looked at the other professors sitting at the long table and noticed that all of them except for Professor Snape looked worried. This puzzled him. He felt bad about not telling the others about the Sailor Senshi, but he did promise he wouldn't tell, write, or spell to anyone the history of these girls.  
  
"Harry, are you seeing this too or is it just me?"  
  
"Of course he is, Ron. He's not blind you know." a bushy haired girl answered.  
  
"I don't remember asking you, Hermione." Ron replied.  
  
"Honestly, Ron. Grow up. You're 16, now act like it." Hermione said.  
  
"You're 16 now act like it." The redhead mimicked her. Sheesh. The way the girl talked. You'd have thought she was somebody important.  
  
Ron leaned to his left towards a boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes. "Who do you think they are?"  
  
Harry only shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the girls lying on the marble floor (I don't know if it's marble). They looked pretty beat up. He wondered why Professor Dumbledore wasn't doing anything to help them. (Okay, I've been stalling for long enough)  
  
"The nightmare continues, the princess sleeps Until she wakes the Princess weeps."  
  
At hearing a new voice, he looked up to find...  
  
Usagi froze. She remembered that rhyme. It was from the Silver Millennium, on the day before the attack by Beryl and on the day before the fall of the moon kingdom. Neo-Queen Serenity was sitting on a chair in front of a mirror brushing her hair, while she played with Silver on the floor.  
  
flashback  
  
"Serenity."  
  
"Yes, Mother." Princess Serenity looked up from playing with Silver. (You'll know who that is later)  
  
"About you marrying Endymion-" Neo-Queen Serenity began, but was cut off by her daughter.  
  
"It's okay, Mother. I'm old enough to understand why I have to marry Endymion." The tsuki no hime smiled. "Besides, it's not like he's an old grouch who wouldn't know fun if it came up to him and introduced itself." The queen chuckled. "Anyway, Endymion and I are friends. I'd rather be forced to marry him instead of somebody I don't know." She paused, and a sad look blemished her features. "But I do feel sad for Ami," She said looking back down and went back to playing with Silver. She waved the ball of yarn in front of his face, and watched as he pawed it.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity looked up surprised. "Why is that, musume?" She didn't see any reason for her daughter to be concerned about Ami.  
  
Princess Serenity again stopped playing with Silver and looked at her mother. "Well Mother, Endymion and Ami are in love. They don't know that they love each yet. They only think they like each other. But Minako and I figured out they were in love with each other 2 weeks ago. And they have been spending a lot of time together."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity sighed. She hated to be the one to break up true love, but what choice did she have. If Princess Serenity did not marry Prince Endymion of Earth, an alliance between the Earth and the Moon wouldn't be formed, resulting in the death of many Lunarians and Earthlings.  
  
Neo- Queen Serenity got up to leave. "Good bye, musume. I have to go to an important meeting concerning the alliance."  
  
Princess Serenity smiled lightly. "Never Sayonara, Mother. She smiled again. "Always Ja ne."  
  
After her mother left, Princess Serenity continued to play with Silver. She threw the ball of yarn, and watched Silver play with it. And as he brought it back to her, she heard "The nightmare continues, the princess sleeps Until she wakes the Princess weeps."  
  
end of flashback  
  
Usagi looked up, then merrily ran to the figure throwing her arms around her. Looking up at the figure, she whispered "Okasan."  
  
tsuki no hime- moon princess musume- daughter sayonara- good bye ja ne- see you/until later okasan- mother  
  
. . . . . . . . Well that's it. And for those of you who want to no who's controlling Mamoru, reread the first chapter. Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Mirage, Princess, or Hallucination

DISCLAIMER: I'm back to being broke, so it's obvious I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, isn't it? Well just in case, I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR HARRY POTTER.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Chapter 4: Mirage, Princess or Hallucination .  
  
. Usagi looked up, and then merrily ran to the figure throwing her arms around her. Looking up at the figure, she whispered "Okasan."  
  
Hotaru and Haruka bowed and then kneeled, while Draco eyed them strangely. It took a while, but he figured out why they were kneeling. If that was Usagi's mother, and since Usagi is a princess, that would mean the lady is Neo-Queen Serenity, former ruler of the moon kingdom. Draco gave an oh and then he too bowed. Dumbledore smiled. So this was Neo-Queen Serenity, the owner of the voice that spoke to him.  
  
flashback  
  
Dumbledore opened his eyes, or at least he thought they were open. He gasped. Have I gone blind? He thought.  
  
"No, Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin-"  
  
The Headmaster was shocked that a person he didn't know at all knew so much about him. Usually, he was the well informed one. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but who are you?"  
  
"I am Neo-Queen Serenity of the white moon."  
  
Dumbledore squinted trying to get a better look at N-Q Serenity.  
  
"Do not force your eyes trying to see me, Headmaster for you will not see me unless I allow you too, while I have a clear view of you."  
  
Dumbledore gasped. He knew of Neo-Queen Serenity from reading about her, but he did not know of her many talents. He wasn't sure if she made him blind- no he could see a faint glow in the darkness. Maybe Neo-Queen Serenity could see in the dark- yes that must be it, or maybe she used a spell? Dumbledore there were many possibilities, some he would not even think of.  
  
"Where am I, and why am I here?"  
  
"You are in the dream realm, and you are here so that I can inform you of my daughter's arrival to your school. She will be bruised and badly hurt, but I must insist that you do not help her for she will not need your help, neither will her comrades. My daughter as you may have already figured out is Princess Serenity and those she come with, or arrive after her are her guards, also known as the Sailor Senshi or Sailor Scouts. That is all Chronos has allowed me to see and that is all I am able to tell you. Now, Headmaster, you have 2 days before their arrival, and I'm sure you will do research in order to learn more about them. Also you may not tell, write, spell or inform in anyway, anyone of their arrival.  
  
end flashback  
  
The lady smiled and looked down at her daughter. With one thought she made it possible for everyone to understand them, at least for the time.  
  
"Are you ready, Serenity?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Okay, Princess Form." A light engulfed Usagi, and when the light died down, she was no longer dressed in her school uniform. Instead she was wearing a long white gown, (I'm not very good at describing things, so bear with me) on her head was a silver tiara and her hair was no longer silver, it was now a shimmering gold. She was no longer bruised. Her  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other. Somehow, they could under the newcomers, and the girl called Serenity was no longer wearing the clothes she came with and her hair was no longer silver. Ron blinked rapidly, as if that would change the girl back. When nothing happened, he ate some of the food on the table thinking that he was hungry and hallucinating. Still nothing happened. That must have really happened. He thought when he saw Harry with the same expression he figured he had. He turned to Hermione who was sitting on his right. He knew that look. It was the same she had when she remembered something, but couldn't quite put it together. Ron turned back to the scene before him.  
  
Neo- Queen Serenity turned to Hotaru and Haruka who were still on their knees. She said to them the same thing she said to Usagi. "Princess Form." And after their light show, they too were wearing their princess gowns and in their respective colors. The queen walked to Haruka and with one swift motion, she was healed, and then she did the same for Hotaru.  
  
"Mother, why don't you heal Rei, Setsuna, and Makoto?" Usagi asked her motioning towards where the hurt Sailor Senshi were.  
  
"They are much too bruised for me to be able to heal them. To do so I would need the Ginzuishou, and it is in your possession."  
  
Sailor Uranus (Haruka) gasped, startled by her suggestion. Draco was again very confused, but he did not think that was the best time to interrupt though.  
  
"But Serenity-sama, by using the Ginzuishou she will be putting her life in danger."  
  
"As you very well know, Uranus, my daughter has gotten a lot stronger thanks to Malfoy-san over there. At this Draco blushed. Princess Serenity laughed out loud and put her arms around Draco's neck playfully. (right now they are only friends)  
  
"It was nothing," Draco mumbled. Neo- Queen Serenity chuckled.  
  
Everybody's mouth was now hanging open and their eyes were wide with disbelief. They never thought they'd see the day the great Draco Malfoy would let anybody, let alone a girl touch him. What's worse he's blushing. Boy, would he have a hard getting the other Slytherins to fear and obey him again.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity's face became serious.  
  
"I'm sure you've noticed, Uranus, my daughter has become cosmos and just to make sure she is safe we will feed her some of our energy."  
  
"Yes, I know this, but she is not cosmos now," Uranus argued.  
  
"You are right about this, Uranus." Serenity-sama turned to Usagi/Serenity. "Serenity," she said "Eternal Cosmos Transformation." (There may or may not be a cosmos princess form, if there is, I don't own it and if there isn't, then I own it ha ha ha)  
  
Sailor Uranus was bewildered. Usagi never ceased to amaze her.  
  
"Eternal CosmosTrasnsformation?"  
  
"Hai, I sort of created it by accident" Usagi said rubbing the back or head. Hotaru, Haruka and Draco fell down anime style.  
  
"Leave it to Usagi." Usagi turned to her mother.  
  
"Are you ready, Serenity?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Okay. Transform, now"  
  
Moon Eternal Cosmos Transformation. Usagi thought. Again light covered the room. When it died down, Usagi was still wearing her princess gown and her crown. Her hair was back to silver. But what that dazzled people the most were her wings. (not the Eternal Sailor Moon ones, think of the battle between Sailor Galaxia, yeah those are the ones) They were large and white stretched on both her sides.  
  
"Usagi?" Draco whispered.  
  
Usagi turned to face him. Her eyes were no longer a bright blue; they were now the color of her hair. The other students were amazed at what they were seeing. The boys were stunned by her beauty, and the girls, although they envied her couldn't help but be awed by the sight of her.  
  
"Wow, Koneko."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity smiled proudly at her daughter and then turned to face Draco.  
  
"You know how to transfer energy, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, um, your Majesty," Draco replied awkwardly.  
  
"Good. Everyone except for Serenity stand in a circle. Serenity, bring Pluto into the circle, we will heal her first. Lay her down on her back and kneel at her side. You know what to do after. Now, minna, on the count of three we will begin the energy transfer, starting with me, then Saturn, (Hotaru) after that Haruka, and finally Draco. Don't give Serenity all your energy because we have to heal the others." She took a deep breath, and the others followed her example.  
  
"Ready, ichi, ni, san..."  
  
hai- yes

Malfoy-san- Mr. Malfoy

Serenity-sama- (the) Lady Serenity

Koneko- kitten

minna- everyone

ichi, ni, san- one, two, three  
  
. . . . . Well that's it. I hope you guys find it long enough.


	6. All Healed

DISCLAIMER: I'm telling you people, I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter!!!!!!!!!! Sheesh.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 5: All Healed  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Good. Everyone except for Serenity stand in a circle. Serenity, bring Pluto into the circle, we will heal her first. Lay her down on her back and kneel at her side. You know what to do after. Now, minna, on the count of three we will begin the energy transfer, starting with me, then Saturn, (Hotaru) after that Haruka, and finally Draco. Don't give Serenity all your energy because we have to heal the others." She took a deep breath, and the others followed her example.  
  
"Ready, ichi, ni, san..."  
  
They closed their eyes. Neo-Queen Serenity started to glow, a silver shimmer outlining her body. Soon, Hotaru started to glow purple, Haruka yellow (?) and Draco a golden black. (Is that possible?) Usagi (Eternal Cosmos) started to glow a silvery gold.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes. She took out the Ginzuishou, and spread out her wings with Ginzuishou floating in between her hands. Ginzuishou, hear my plea. Please heal Sailor Pluto for me. Nothing happened. Usagi opened her eyes. Then she tried another request. Ginzuishou, hear my plea. Whatever I desire let it be. I want the Sailor Scouts to be healed. Again nothing happened. Ginzuishou, hear my plea. Give me the power to heal those I care about. She thought frantically. Then she added. But don't take it away from Sailor Saturn. She stopped glowing. Wind whirled around her, blowing her hair forward. But she kept her eyes afraid if she opened them, she wouldn't be able to heal the scouts.  
  
The wind stopped and she opened her eyes. But still the others kept theirs closed feeding her energy little by little. She could feel her knew power dancing in her hands. She placed her hands on Sailor Pluto's stomach and concentrated on healing her.  
  
Her hands started to glow, as did Sailor Pluto, and the moon insignia on her forehead shone brightly. Setsuna's body levitated about 6 inches from the grown, and the cuts on her body disappeared.  
  
After all her cuts and bruises were healed she stopped glowing and her body slowly lowered itself. She opened her eyes to see the princess breathing heavily. A worried look crossed her face, and then she smiled. Usagi noticed that Pluto's eyes were open and smiled. She stood up, and then helped Setsuna stand up. The others had stopped glowing and they rushed forward to see Setsuna. Sailor Pluto (Setsuna) smiled, and as though sensing somebody looking at her, she turned her head towards the Teacher's Table, catching Severus Snape's eyes. Severus. Pluto thought. You haven't changed a bit. Snape smiled. Neither have you, Setsuna. Sailor Pluto turned back to the others who were talking about what just happened.  
  
Usagi who's breathing had returned to normal looked back and between the two, and then grinned knowingly and idea forming in her head.  
  
"Next, Makoto, she's hurt the least." She turned to Setsuna. "You should wait awhile, Puu. Rei's hurt pretty bad, and I'll nee your help in healing her.  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Hai."  
  
The others went back to where they were standing, and Usagi healed Makoto. Makoto opened her eyes as her body lowered to the ground. "Usagi?" She blinked a couple of times, and laughed out loud. "Usagi, you're okay!" She sat up and hugged Usagi. Then she stood up and looked around at all the faces staring at them.  
  
She leaned close to Usagi and whispered. "Uh, Usagi, who are all those people?"  
  
"I don't know." She whispered back. "They must be Draco's classmates.  
  
"Who's Draco?"  
  
Usagi pointed at Draco. "That's him over there, next to Haruka."  
  
"Wow. He looks-" Usagi cut her off. "Let me guess, he looks like your old boyfriend." Makoto blinked rapidly.  
  
"Uh, no, I was going to say he looks even better than my old boyfriend."  
  
Everyone else sweat dropped as Draco blushed hearing/knowing they were talking about him.  
  
Ron blinked. He had long given up trying to understand what was happening. One moment one of them was hurt, the next healed. This was just too confusing. Meanwhile next to him, Hermione was trying to figure out where she saw them before.  
  
Setsuna and Makoto (Sailor Jupiter) joined the circle, and Usagi started to heal Rei with the Sailor Scouts and Draco each glowing their respective colors. Rei's cuts and bruises were slowly healing, and after a few minutes she opened her eyes. "Odango?" Usagi smiled brightly trying to slow her breathing. They all stopped glowing, and everyone except Usagi and Rei moved towards Queen Serenity.  
  
Usagi laughed. "Sheesh, Pyro, can you tell me the next you're gonna get yourself beat up so I can save my energy. You took a lot out of me."  
  
Rei laughed softly. "If it's anybody's fault it's yours, Odango Atama. If you hadn't been late as usual, we could have escaped earlier."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Odango Atama, Odango Atama, Odango Atama. So there." Rei smirked. "What are you going to do about it, Odango Atama?"  
  
Usagi stuck out her tongue. "Besides, Pyro, I wasn't late that day." She stuck out her tongue again.  
  
Rei got up. "That's because I told you the meeting was an hour earlier that it actually was, Odango. If I hadn't you probably would have been late." She stuck out her tongue.  
  
"You're so mean, Rei."  
  
"I wouldn't have to be, it you weren't such a crybaby."  
  
"I'm not a crybaby."  
  
Draco looked at them arguing amusedly. Usagi had told him how she and Rei argued a lot and that despite that fact, they were best friends. He was finally seeing how much.  
  
Haruka sighed. "They'll never change." She mumbled as Jupiter and Saturn giggled.  
  
"Besides," Usagi was saying, "my hair's not even in odangos."  
  
Rei shrugged. "So what, just because you changed your hairstyle doesn't mean-"  
  
"Alright you two, break it up." Makoto intervened stepping in between them.  
  
Rei turned her back and folded her arms across her chest. " Humph. She started it."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
Makoto sweat dropped. "I give up."  
  
Rei and Usagi stopped arguing. "What's wrong with her?" Usagi asked Rei.  
  
"I don't know. I think she's tired of hearing your ugly voice." Rei answered her.  
  
"How about you two call a truce?" Setsuna suggested.  
  
"Okay. Truce?" Rei stuck out her hand.  
  
"Truce." Usagi said shaking it.  
  
The two looked at one another. Usagi hugged Rei. "I'm glad you're okay, Rei." Rei hugged her back. "Of course I'm okay." Rei moved off to where Haruka and the others were standing.  
  
"Besides," she called across her shoulder, "you wouldn't last a day without me, Odango Atama."  
  
"Reeiiii," Usagi cried "we called a truce." She ran to catch up with her. (It was a big circle)  
  
Rei walked up to Draco and winked. "Hi, I'm Rei. We should get together sometime."  
  
"Rei, you can't go out with him?" Usagi protested.  
  
Rei turned her head towards Usagi. "Why? Do you like him?"  
  
Usagi blushed. "No, I-"  
  
"You do like him."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do. You're in loooovvvveeee with him."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Usagi and-" She turned to Draco. "Name."  
  
"Uh, Draco. Draco Malfoy." Draco blushing at what was going on.  
  
"Usagi and Draco sitting in a tree..."  
  
Haruka turned to Draco. "She better not be in love with you, and if she is- " Setsuna cleared her throat. "If she is, you better not hurt her, or else." She finished. Draco gulped.

.

.

.

.

ichi, ni, san- one. two, three

Odango- meatballs

Odango Atama-meatball head

########################################################################

Well that's all folks.


	7. Let's Kill Them

DISCLAIMER: Okay. That is IT!!!!!!! I told you guys!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR HARRY POTTER AND IF ANY OF YOU TRY TO SUE ME.... reader gulps  
  
Author's Note: I recently read a story in which Usagi's pet/guardian is named Silver. I apologize to the author of the story because I don't mean to steal the name. It's just that silver is my favorite color. (and then comes black, white, lavender, sky blue and pink)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 6: Let's Kill Them  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Usagi and Draco sitting in a tree..."  
  
Haruka turned to Draco. "She better not be in love with you, and if she is- " Setsuna cleared her throat. "If she is, you better not hurt her, or else." She finished. Draco gulped.  
  
Queen Serenity watched in amusement as Rei chased Usagi around her and the scouts chanting "Usagi and Draco sitting in a tree..." while Draco blushed with his head down and Haruka mumbled some thing about how Draco was nothing but trouble. Q-Serenity sighed. Yeah they were acting all cheerful, but she knew it was all a façade.  
  
Usagi stopped suddenly causing Rei to collide into her. Rei stepped back rubbing her head.  
  
"Why'd you stop, Odango?"  
  
"Shouldn't we de-henshin now, Mother?" She asked Queen Serenity.  
  
Rei nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"That's true. I forgot we were still in our Senshi form," Makoto agreed.  
  
"But what about them?" Haruka asked motioning towards the Hogwarts students. She then smirked evilly, scaring the students. "What are we gonna doing about them?"  
  
"Let's kill 'em." Makoto suggested taking out eight wooden daggers, holding each in between her fingers. (I'm given them weapons and making them stronger.)  
  
Rei laughed, catching on. "Naw. I say we torture them." She opened up her hand to show a fireball. She threw up it in the air and caught it playfully, but with a deadly smile on her face.  
  
"So far, I like Mars' idea best," Haruka said taking out her space (?) sword. "I say we torture them."  
  
"Why not just erase their memories of what happened?" Pluto suggested.  
  
Usagi finally caught on. "Oh common, Puu, where's the fun in that?"  
  
"Yeah. It's been almost a whole day since I killed or tortured anybody." Hotaru put in.  
  
The students all gasped. Ron turned to Harry, "They're not serious, are they?" He whimpered trembling.  
  
"I sure hope not." Harry answered him.  
  
Setsuna sighed. "Okay. But only if the prince (hint, hint. did you guys get that. I SAID, [well wrote] HINT, HINT) agrees.  
  
The Scouts and Usagi all turned to Draco, while the students all looked around for the prince they were talking about. Draco pretended to think about it.  
  
"hmmmm. I don't know. They are only kids, and mortals at that... but they did see a small fraction of Usagi's powers and that could be dangerous... hmmmm, decisions, decisions." Draco turned walking towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"I don't care what you to them, you can torture them, kill them, whatever." Draco said over his shoulders. He shrugged. "I don't care, as long as they can't talk about what they just saw."  
  
"Draco, wait!" Usagi called out. Draco turned. "What?"  
  
"Aren't you gonna help us?" She smiled. "It'll be fun."  
  
Draco smiled back, pulling out a whip covered with thorns (think Sesshoumaru). "Usagi, I thought you'd never ask."  
  
"Okay. Now how are we going to do this?" Makoto added.  
  
"Yeah. There are only four tables." Rei asked.  
  
"No, there are five tables. You guys forgot about them," she said pointing at the professors' table."  
  
"Oh Yeah."  
  
"Enough talk," Uranus interrupted powering up her space sword. "I say we just kill them and get it over with."  
  
"Okay. Let's do it girls... and Draco."  
  
"Matte!"  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes and snorted. "What now?"  
  
"Maybe we should spare their lives, after all it's not their fault they saw Usagi use her powers."  
  
Everyone looked at Draco surprised and Draco looked back at them. After a couple of seconds, he grinned and then said, "Just kidding. Let's kill them."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
odango- meatball  
  
henshin- transform  
  
matte- wait  
  
So what do you guys think? I hope you all like this chapter. 


	8. Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. Don't own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Chapter 7: Fallen Angel .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Maybe we should spare their lives, after all it's not their fault they saw Usagi use her powers."  
  
Everyone looked at Draco surprised and Draco looked back at them. After a couple of seconds, he grinned and then said, "Just kidding. Let's kill them."  
  
Using the mind link, she and Draco had created she was able to tell him what to do.  
  
Okay, Draco, all you have to do is yell one out of your attacks and add itazura at the end of it. She thought feeling slightly dizzy.  
  
Okay got it. How do you guys know of this prank anyway?  
  
The inners and I used it on Odango back in the Silver Millennium. Rei answered him.  
  
Oh.  
  
Usagi then told the scouts the same thing. She then looked at the students and smiled.  
  
"Buh- bye, kitties."  
  
The Hogwarts students shut their eyes as the attacks headed to wards them, waiting for the attack.  
  
"So this is it huh, Harry?"  
  
"I guess so Ron. Who would have thought I escaped Voldemort, only to be killed by a bunch of girls?"  
  
Draco and Haruka smirked, while Makoto and Rei giggled inwardly. Setsuna had a small smile on her face. Queen Serenity shook her head amusedly, and Usagi and Hotaru tried not to laugh.  
  
Ready, girls, uh, and Draco? Rei asked them using the mind link.  
  
Ready! They answered her. (The students can't understand the last part of their attacks.)  
  
"Wind Tornado itazura!"  
  
"Burning circle itazura!"  
  
"Electro Magnet itazura!"  
  
"Death Grip itazura!"  
  
"Deadly Vortex itazura!"  
  
"Dragon Whip itazura!"  
  
Usagi watched as the attacks formed a circle. Then,  
  
"Moon Eclipse ita-" But Usagi didn't get to finish before she fell to the floor.  
  
The Senshi, Queen Serenity and Draco ran to her side. Q. Serenity took out a necklace with a crystal pendant. She removed the necklace from around her neck. After whispering some unknown phrases, she moved it around about three inches over Usagi's glowing form.  
  
Harry Potter looked on in shock and confusion. Then he smiled. He wasn't going to die! He looked to his right at Ron who was trying to wake up Hermione after she fainted.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. "Oh no," she mumbled when she saw Ron's face, "I didn't make it into heaven."  
  
"Very funny," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione looked at Usagi and frowned, then relief crossed her face, next came the confusion, and finally came a smile.  
  
"We're not gonna die?" she thought out loud.  
  
"Nope," Ron answered her grinning. He then stopped, scared. "At least not yet."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She muttered.  
  
She stopped, and then sighed, relieved. "She's okay, just tired and a little hurt. She should be able to heal herself."  
  
She looked at Draco. "When's the next full moon?"  
  
Normally, she would have known, but for strange some reason, she didn't. She felt as if she was in a different place and a different world.  
  
Draco shrugged. "I don't know." He said worried.  
  
Hermione looked on, trying to remember when the next full moon would appear. Her face suddenly lit up.  
  
"It's in two days!"  
  
Everyone looked towards her.  
  
She took a deep breath. "The next full moon is suppose to appear in two more days, uh, nights." Then she sat back down, with Ron staring at her.  
  
"Thank you." Queen Serenity said with a nod.Hermione blushed.  
  
"I can heal her, Serenity-sama." Saturn spoke up.  
  
Queen Serenity shook her head. "Iie. You must rest. It seems that my daughter will have to heal herself."  
  
Draco looked at Queen Serenity surprised. "You mean she can heal herself?"  
  
Queen nodded. "Hai."  
  
Draco was astonished. "If she can heal herself, why didn't she do that first?"  
  
"My musume refused to because she wanted to make sure she had enough energy to heal her Senshi."  
  
Draco looked at Usagi, admiration in his eyes.  
  
"Can't you heal her, Serenity-sama?"  
  
Q. Serenity shook her head. "I tried to, but Serenity does not want me to, though I'm not sure why."  
  
"Well let's get her to a room or something." Haruka said picking Usagi up.  
  
Draco nodded. "She can stay in the hospital wing."  
  
"Where is at?" Rei asked.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Before you go, may you please explain to the students what just happened, Queen Serenity?"  
  
"Very well." She turned to face the students. "My daughter and her Senshi are not going to kill you."  
  
"Really?" Somebody asked.  
  
Haruka snorted. "Baka."  
  
"No, really." Draco said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled. "I assure you my daughter and her Senshi are not going to kill you. It was just a prank they decided to play on you, and I apologize for them if they frightened you. And now, excuse me. We must get her to a bed."  
  
At the Gryffindor table, Ronald Weasley was deep in thought.  
  
The Senshi followed Draco down a hallway. Suddenly Draco stopped.  
  
"We should bring Usagi to the Slytherin common room. It's closer."  
  
Haruka nodded and followed him there.  
  
.  
  
.

.

.  
  
Itazura- prank  
  
sama- majesty, lady, queen, etc.  
  
iie- no  
  
hai- yes  
  
Baka- idiot

.

.

.

Author's Note: I know it's short, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


End file.
